


Agony, Twilight, And The Spider Queen

by derplolplayer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Play, Bisexual Female Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Just Sex, Multi, Pillow Fights, Porn with some plot, Slightly Out Of Character, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, This was my first smut lmao, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri, amateur smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: Evelynn finds herself following Shen back home where she intends to give him the reward he refused without hesitation. Later, she returns with Elise after a night of fun takes a sour turn with smutty outcomes and learn he's not submissive as past victims.
Relationships: Elise/Emilia LeBlanc, Elise/Evelynn (League of Legends), Elise/Evelynn/Emilia LeBlanc, Shen/Elise, Shen/Emilia LeBlanc, Shen/Evelynn, Shen/Evelynn/Elise/Emilia LeBlanc
Kudos: 6





	Agony, Twilight, And The Spider Queen

On Summoner's Rift, a desperate Evelynn was fleeing from the enemy team after she managed to successfully steal the enemy teams dragon. Using her flash to escape, she was still being relentlessly pursued by the now titled enemy.

Making her way out of the jungle into botlane, she continued to retreat while her team's minions were pushing up to the opponent's turret. She seemed to be in the clear, until she saw a hand fly out of the bush and grab her. Yanked back in, Evelynn was soon pelted by Draven's axes and knocked up by Blitzcrank.

"Who wants some Draven?!" He laughed.

Through the attack, Evelynn used her Zhonya's with her being at 30% health. Leaving stasis, Evelynn used her ultimate to become untargetable and teleported closer to her turret. However, the rest of the enemy team had caught up with her and the demon's chances of survival seemed slim.

At that moment, a purple shield appeared around the woman, a monotone chant could be heard and 3 seconds later, appeared Shen, The Eye of Twilight.

"Run!" He shouted to the woman.

Heeding his words, Evelynn finally managed to reach the turret as Shen dashed through the entire enemy team, taunting them and taking the heat off Evelynn.

"Now!" Shen yelled.

Behind Evelynn was Ashe, Leona, and Xerath, moving to support their tank. Evelynn watched as the other champions brutally attacked Shen who recalled his sword and activated his barrier to block them for a few seconds. Ashe used her ultimate to stun the enemy team and Xerath ascended to his true form, beginning his magical bombardment. The enemies shifted their attention to the new arrivals, but were taunted by Shen again and stunned by Leona's ultimate.

Choosing not to stand on the sidelines, Evelynn placed a charm on the nearly dead Draven and used her lashers to triggered it, granting bonus damage and slaying him. Xerath had exhausted his ultimate on Azir who dissolved into sand while Ashe focused her fire on Master Yi who had jumped her. Leona stunned the blades man and the combined fire from the turret and Ashe led him to be slain quickly.

Choosing not to retreat, Darius shifted his attention to Evelynn and swung his axe around her, healing for a significant amount of health and nearly killing her. He prepared to Noxian Guillotine her, but a nearly dead Shen dashed and taunted him again as Evelynn safely retreated. She watched as Darius used his ultimate on the ninja, a message coming up that Shen had been slain by Darius. Finishing off the support, the 3 other team members focused fire on Darius and slayed him.

A few moments later, the enemy team had surrendered after the announcer said " **ACE!"** and their nexus exploded.

The champions were soon teleported back to the Institute Of War with the usual congratulations from each team, even Darius. Due to her nature, Evelynn chose not to do the usual thing, but this time, she went over to Shen who just finished shaking Darius's hand.

"Hey Shen." She said catching the ninja's attention.

"Ah, Agony's Embrace." Shen said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I..." Evelynn scratched the back of her head. "I uh, just wanted to say. Thanks I guess. For saving me back there."

Taking no notice of her awkwardness, Shen just bowed.

"Of course. That's my purpose. Ensuring the team always stands united."

"If you, uhh, want me to reward you in any possible way, I'd be delighted to." Evelynn said suggestively.

"That's not necessary Agony's Embrace." Shen said quickly.

"Oh my, well if that's what you-. Wait a minute what?!" Evelynn said shocked. "You don't want me to reward you? Like, not even a kiss?"

"Nope." Shen said showing no emotion.

Evelynn titled her head in disbelief. Normally every man would gladly accept her reward, but not Shen. He didn't even hesitant in declining.

"Is there something else going on Shen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you attracted to Zed or something? Are you gay?"

"Not sure where you're getting that from but the answer is no. Listen Agony's Embrace, I've just been chosen for a ranked game so I must depart."

Shen quickly ran off from Evelynn who was left in a state of shock and confusion. She couldn't believe what just happened.

For the remainder of the day, Evelynn dwelled on the words that Shen said without hesitation. She'd never been declined by any man and the fact he did it so quickly only drove her more insane.

"Show's no interest or hesitation. What is wrong with this man?" Evelynn thought to herself. "There's no way he's not into Zed. Something has to be up with him, and tonight I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Later that evening, Evelynn had followed Shen back to his dojo. Quietly leaping in the trees above the ninja, she was completely silent. Finally, Shen reached his destination with Evelynn hiding above. However, she soon felt that the branch was slowly beginning to slant down.

"Shit!" She whispered.

She moved off the branch gently to a stronger one, but despite being as quiet as possible, a creaking sound was heard. Shen immediately picked up this sound and looked up. Staring tensely with his yellow eyes, the ninja could sense something was off.

Evelynn was perched up, her eyes closed as she winced hoping Shen wouldn't find her.

Below, Shen took out a small blade and looked back up to the tree. Reeling it back, the ninja threw the object up. The blade flew past Evelynn's head, slightly cutting her hair and causing her to shriek. Losing her balance, the woman fell out of the tree screaming. Shen didn't have to move a muscle to catch her. He held her in his hands like a baby, giving her an unamused look. The woman came back to reality, seeing that she was being held and looked at Shen before scowling and squirming to get down.

"I'm not a yordle put me down!" She snapped.

Placing her down, Evelynn put some distance between her and Shen.

"What are you doing here Agony's Embrace?"

"I'm here to give you your reward that you DO want." Evelynn said.

"I already refused that offer, and I don't intend to accept it." Shen said glaring.

"You're pretty damn physically fit Shen." Evelynn said. "Girls would claw each others eyes out to have you all to themselves."

"I'm sure they do." Shen replied showing no interest.

"Awww, what's the matter love? Don't you know how to do it?" Evelynn said teasingly.

Deep down Evelynn was certain Shen had done it at least once, she just loved to tease.

"I could teach you how to do it."

"I know how to do it." Shen replied.

"Then show me." Evelynn said with a finger on her lips.

"I don't need to show anything to a woman of your nature. The answer is no." Shen said turning away.

Annoyed and even a little shocked that he continued to show no hesitation, Evelynn grabbed his arms and made him face her again.

"Don't you walk away from me you bastard. Why won't you accept my offer? And don't even think about telling me that I'm not beautiful."

"You wouldn't understand the reason. Now leave Agony's Embrace. We're done here" Shen said yanking his arm away from her.

Completely furious, the woman's eyes turned a glowing red, her true form coming into view, lashers preparing to strike.

"We're done, when I'm done." She hissed.

A moment later the ninja was sent flying through the dojo's door, tearing through it and landing on the matted floor with a groan. Evelynn stepped through the door still in her demon form, lashers on both sides ready for another strike. Shen looked up, seeing Evelynn's lashers fold back up out of sight. She wasn't going to leave until she gave him what she promised.

"Come on love, don't be shy. I promise I'll be gentle." She said teasingly, turning back to her normal look.

Advancing on the ninja, Evelynn removed the shadows between the legs, her pussy in plain sight, but Shen still unaffected by it. The woman came face to face with the ninja who was back on his feet.

"It's wet. And it's hungry for you Shen."

Evelynn proceeded to wrap her arms around the ninja's body, but he grabbed them.

"I told you Evelynn, the answer is no. Leave while you still can, or things will become very unpleasent." Shen said.

Growling at his refusing of her advances and mildly amused by his threat, Evelynn became her true form yet again, lashers at the ready.

"So be it." She said.

Sending her lashers after Shen, Evelynn hissed when he blocked them with his blade.

"Stop now before one of us gets hurt." Shen said.

A crazed cackle escaped the woman's mouth at the choice of words. She sent her lashers out again, only for Shen to continue blocking them. The sounds of blades clanking echoed through the dojo with combat yells from both figures.

Eventually Evelynn managed to swipe the blade from her opponent's hand. Launching the lashers again, Shen shielded himself with a loud jab from the impact of the woman's sharp weapon. They had lost their edge, resulting with the demon becoming enraged greatly.

Lunging at him with her claws, the woman tackled the ninja to the floor with her on top. A clawed hand went for Shen's face, but he grabbed it, the sharp fingers just inches from his eyes. He grabbed her other hand with Evelynn throwing herself off him causing them to roll. The pair rolled across the numerous mats, sounds of blows being exchanged and grunts from their struggle as they continued to refuse the others actions.

During the struggle, Evelynn had torn up the ninja's clothing with her claws. The pants stayed on, but Shen's top came off. Managing to free himself from her grasp, the Eye of Twilight's face was met with a clenched fist. He was stunned for a moment, but another fist came and knocked Shen to his knees.

"How'd you like that Sheny?" Evelynn said taunting him.

Evelynn saw Shen slowly get back up, his fists clenched tightly. Turning around, the ninja revealed that the mouthpiece was knocked off.

"I protected you on Summoner's Rift, now I'm gonna show you your place, _demon_."

Shen's need for traditional combat was gone, he just wanted to show the demon her place.

"Oh I love it when they talk dirty to me!" Evelynn said giggling.

Evelynn readied her claws as Shen charged her. She scratched him across the chest, but he grabbed her arm the second time and delivered a kick to her stomach. Evelynn was sent crashing into a pillar, landing on her stomach with a little blood coming from her mouth. She growled at Shen.

"I find you unworthy."

"Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you." She snickered.

They charged one another. Shen leaped into the air, attempting to kick Evelynn, but she squatted down and grabbed his legs, slamming him face first on the mat. With his vulnerable position, the demon flipped the ninja over, but he quickly brought up his legs, pushing her off with great force.

Landing on her knees, Evelynn took time to recover, but Shen came up behind her and grabbed her lashers, pulling them and causing a yelp. With a yell, Shen threw her at one of the dojo's pillars. A loud thud followed with the demon lying face down on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Eyeing for any movement, Shen knelt a little, his hands on his knees as he panted from the fight.

However, Evelynn was only feigning be knocked out and a lasher came out to the unaware man and grabbed him. She threw him into another dojo door which happened to be the one to his bedroom. Getting back up, Shen braced himself for her next assault. His state of mind was currently unbalanced which allowed Evelynn to sneak into the room another way. Hearing footsteps behind him, Shen reacted quickly enough to turn around with Evelynn attempting to gouge the back of his head. Shen panted heavily at this action, clearly frustrated by the challenge Evelynn posed. He pushed the person away and Evelynn smiled smugly at the condition he was in, her lashers retreating.

"Come on love, don't resist it." She said exposing her pussy again to the ninja.

The Eye of Twilight didn't respond. Just brought his fists up for another round.

"Oh, honey, you know it feels better the longer you delay it." Evelynn said giggling.

A sigh exalted from the ninja, his hands unclenching and coming down. Seeing this vulnerable state, Evelynn advanced towards him, hips swaying with shadows fading from her figure. Coming face to face with the topless man, Evelynn lustfully looked at him.

"You've been quite a naughty boy tonight. Luckily for you, I like it rough." She said bringing her hands up.

Again, expecting to wrap her arms around him, the demons' hands were seized by Shen. Naturally reacting to this, Evelynn brought her lashers out again, now sending them to his neck.

Shen shifted his neck to avoid the deadly strike, instead grabbing them and flinging the succubus onto the bed where she landed on the opposite side. Dazed, the demon saw him coming towards her upside down. Scrambling to get straight upward, Evelynn used her lashers again, but Shen flicked them away like child's play. He grabbed the woman by the shoulders, lifting her up like a feather.

"I'm not going to say this again. Leave. Now." He said with clenched teeth.

"Aww, after everything we just did?" She said playfully. "Hurting is yummy love."

Despite his advantage, the ninja wasn't prepared for the woman to trip him off his feet. Landing on the bed with her on top of him, the ninja was pinned by the woman's lashers. Proceeding to sit on top of the ninja, she smiled at her victory.

Shen showed no discomfort, as one would expect from him. His mouth was visible but showed no emotion. With the feeling of victory fading, Evelynn realised her current position. She had the ninja pinned, unable to take any action. She wasted no time.

She mainly preferred a gentle kiss, but decided that Shen would receive a rough one for his behavior against her advances. Roughly kissing him, the demon attempted to force her tongue in his mouth, but no to avail.

"Come on love. You know you want me."

"The only thing I wan-"

Evelynn dived her tongue into the ninja's open mouth, cutting him off mid sentence and finally having access to him. The ninja let out numerous angry grunts as he futilely attempted to drive the woman from his mouth. Fortunately for her, an open mouthed kiss is all she needed for Shen to change.

The succubus tasted delicious and it sparked an old flame inside the Eye of Twilight, an arousing flame.

Evelynn felt Shen's tongue wrestle with her own as she continued to kiss him. A joyful moan coming from her at this discovery. She broke the kiss, sitting up again and releasing her lashers from Shen.

"Well, well, well, looks like not even the monotonous man can resist me." Evelynn said licking her lips.

She could see Shen was a little embarrassed from his defeat and his actions, but hard to blame him for giving in.

"It's okay love, happens to everyone."

Now it was Shen's turn to get her back. He brought his free arms up to her face and pulled her face down, their noses contacting eachother. A hostile Evelynn brought her lashers out again, but Shen managed to stand up with his arms wrapped around her before the lashers wrapped around him. Standing on the bed with the woman in his arms, they had reached an impasse.

"Guess this is what I get for trying to seduce a ninja."

"There's more to you than one would expect, Agony's Embrace."

"So did I pass the test love? Will I be able to reward you?" She said sarcastically.

Chuckling at her words, despite the struggle they had moments ago, Shen answered her question.

"You wanted to reward The Eye of Twilight? So be it."

The ninja roughly kissed Evelynn who was caught off guard by this. Normally it was her who kissed first. His tongue had made contact with hers, wrestling like they did moments ago. A moan escaped Evelynn who had her eyes closed at the feeling of this.

The lashers around Shen had loosened, allowing him more room to explore. Moving down lower, his tongue came into play. Feeling this, Evelynn snapped out of her fantasy and came face to face again with the tank.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Aw what's the matter? I thought you wanted some of this."

Feeling one of his hands on her curvy hips, Evelynn gave Shen a look that warned him he was wandering into dangerous territory. Ignoring this, he made a beeline towards the woman's legs.

"These curves are real and those lower lips are very sensitive. If you so much as handle them in a way I don't like, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"I'll take that under advisement."

He carelessly dropped the woman onto the soft bed. The shadows covering her had dispersed, now fully nude. Moments later she felt a tongue on her womanhood.

"No no nongnhn fuck!"

She arched her back as Shen licked her pussy with it tightening up whenever he came across the right spots. Shen was massaging all the right places that few of Evelynn's past victims could find. Each lick sent an sensational feeling all over the woman's body and it didn't take too long for her to get close to an orgasm. She futilely attempted to hold it off, never had someone been this good with her. With Shen not stopping his work, Evelynn gave in and let out a cry of pleasure and lust as she came. Her thighs tightened around the ninja and she had to place her hands on his shoulders for support as she continued to cum.

Tumbling into the wall behind the bed, Evelynn was panting as Shen came up, licking up the juices that landed on his face. He chuckled at the exhausted looking woman.

"What's the matter, you done already?"

Evelynn gave a playful glare at the ninja's words. He was acting like a male version of her, to an extent, most likely to get a rise out. Regardless it was working.

"It's your turn love."

Breaking out of the exhausted state, Evelynn teleported behind an unsuspecting Shen and viscously pushed him down on the bed face first. He managed to flip over in time for Evelynn to jump on him moments after. Her lashers came back into play, smiling with delight as Shen's expression quickly became nervous.

Despite what she could do with them, Evelynn used the lashers to remove Shen's torn pants, revealing his giant limp cock. Feasting her eyes upon it, Evelynn looked back at the ninja.

"Think of all the places this could go."

Shortly after, Evelynn saw the limp cock stand straight upward, fully erect. She gasped at this with Shen giving a playful smile.

"I don't know if this is the real you after a day Shen, but I like it."

Evelynn smiled as her fingers curled around the shaft and her hands gently gripped it. The huge size was more than her hands could cover and she giggled to herself before beginning to stroke it. She heard Shen groan at every advancement and retreat of her hands on his cock.

However, her taste for it was greater and Evelynn brought her lips to the tip of the throbbing member. Guiding her mouth over it while occasionally licking it, the woman heard the ninja moan with pleasure. She soon tasted amounts of pre-cum, only driving her for more of it's taste. Going deeper, Evelynn lapped her tongue all over the member as she continuously sucked it. Eventually she went so deep she nearly gagged after it contacted her uvula.

Tasting more pre-cum only encouraged Evelynn to increase her speed, desperately wanting to get the full load. Feeling the tip throb, she pulled out a little to give her mouth more room. However, she got more than she bargained for when the load came in force like the way water comes out of a hose.

She attempted to swallow all white juices, but was unable to keep up with the never ending flow of cum and disconnected her mouth from the spewing member. Swallowing what was in her mouth, Evelynn watched in awe with a smile as more cum spewed out of Shen's cock, some occasionally splashing on her face.

"Well, that was more than I usually get." She said cleaning up.

As Evelynn cleaned up the mess she made, Shen sat up with a stretch and groan of pleasure.

"So, Agony's Embrace, are you satisfied? Do you wish to reward me any further?"

"Well love, there is one more thing I do request."

Crawling to him on the bed with a naughty smile, Evelynn came face to face yet again.

"Fuck me." She said impatiently.

A second later, Shen slammed his lips into hers, much to her delight as their tongues wrestled. She moaned through her nose as his hands grab the back of her head, increasing the lustful feeling. Evelynn felt her curvy hips being groped by Shen again, this time showing no sign of hostility as he explored her body. He gave her bubble butt a slap with her giggling with delight. She then felt her thigh gripped by Shen's hand, and the tip of his manhood brushing against her womanhood, only making her more aroused.

Shen noticed this and proceeded to make her feel more pleasure. Flipping her over with him now on top, the ninja grabbed the woman's legs and spread them apart into the soft mattress. With one mighty thrust, he plunged his cock inside of her wet womanhood.

"It's so fucking big!" Evelynn screamed with her eyes closed.

Evelynn squealed and cried out with delight as she was pounded by Shen. Sweat dripped from her body, never before had a man been this rough with her and she was loving every second of it.

The woman ran her hands through her hair, trying to find a way to fight both the pain and pleasure she was receiving down below. During his pounding, Shen offered to pull out momentarily, but Evelynn refused and she brought her arms around his back, digging her claws into the muscles to keep her grip. She wrapped her legs around his tight buttocks, not taking any chances to let him pullout prematurely.

The sweaty Shen continued to thrust into his partner, his hands digging into the mattress as the bed shook. Sweat dripped onto Evelynn who only begged Shen to keep going which is hilariously what did keep him going. The desire to fill her womanhood with his fluid was currently greater than his desire to maintain equilibrium. With enough thrusts, he came into Evelynn's womanhood.

The woman let out a gasp of pleasure as she was filled with the ninja's seed. It wasn't as much as before, but still sent a pleasurably feeling through her body. The warm feeling made her let out a sigh of relief as he emptied the load. With an exasperated sigh, Shen collapsed on the bed beside Evelynn who weakly looked at him with a smile that didn't seem to be teasing him.

"So? Are you satisfied?" He asked panting.

Evelynn laughed hysterically as she pounded the pillow with her fist at the question.

"You are probably one of the few people who has satisfied a woman like me." Evelynn said panting too.

* * *

Sometime later, the pair was still in the bed, their nude bodies now covered up by a blanket and Evelynn resting on Shen's well toned chest.

"See love? That wasn't so bad eh?" She said running her fingers smoothly across him.

"I'll admit it did feel good. Probably couldn't hurt to release some stress once in a while." Shen said.

"Guess that's why there was so much fluid from your delicious cock." Evelynn said with a naughty smile.

Shen chuckled at this and stroked her white hair before giving it a kiss.

"Suppose I should apologise for, uh, grabbing you by the lashers and throwing you at a pillar." Shen said scratching his head.

"Nonsense love. I like it rough. Besides, it's been a while since I've found someone who can actually put up a decent fight."

Shen just chuckled again while wrapping his arm around Evelynn to bring her closer.

"This was truly a good experience for my first time with a ninja." She said resting further on his chest. "And it certainly won't be the last."

"What?" Shen said with an amused chuckle. "You think I'm going to do this again with you?"

"Well..." Evelynn said with a wave of her hair. "...it doesn't have to be you. It could be Zed or, say, Akali."

Shen glared at the mention of Akali.

"Don't you even think about going anywhere near her." He warned.

"Ooooh. Do I detect that The Eye of Twilight has feelings for the Fist of Shadow?" Evelynn said sitting up.

"You know that's not true." And he was correct on that.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure Zed could probably give me more pleasure than you did."

"What?" Shen said almost dumbstruck.

Evelynn giggled again at his reaction. She was actually horny right now and wanted another go with Shen.

"I'm just saying that he could probably last a LOT longer than you did." Evelynn said looking away.

It didn't take too long for her to feel his strong arms around her, pulling the demon closer with her breasts contacting his toned pecks.

"Is that a challenge, Agony's Embrace?" Shen asked almost menacingly.

Knowing her plan worked, Evelynn brought her lips to his ears.

"Only if lasting longer is a chore for you love."

With that, Evelynn felt Shen's tongue inside her mouth again, viciously wrestling with hers once she brought it up.

"Oh Evelynn you're so good." She thought.

Evelynn forcefully broke the kiss from Shen who looked like he was ready to explode with rage.

"ENOUGH FOREPLAY!" She hissed at him.

The woman threw herself and Shen over the bed, landing with a loud thud as she cackled with delight and madness. Shen was ready to fuck her all over again.


End file.
